


Don't stop seeing.

by slaphmehface



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Lance Angst, Pidge Angst, Pidge | Katie Holt Whump, a scene from a fic i may or may not write, i mean i gueeeeeeeesssss, i ship them but idk take this as whatever because idek what it really is haha, i swear the story behind it is deep das why this is kind of deep, idek, its just a small idea for a scene i wrote out, its probably shorter any drabble ever honestly, maybe ill multi chapter the actual story maybe, not my best writing but eh its wasnt supposed to be fancy anyways, plance brotp and otp aHA, pls accept my angst i write too much of it, the whump is actually the story behind this WHOOPS, this can be taken as either platonic or romantic, this is just angsty sooooo, this is really tiny and it came from a small inspiration i had which will be explained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaphmehface/pseuds/slaphmehface
Summary: Lance may have expected things to be too easy, but she's not crying out of joy.(try not to be too disappointed in this haha, very tiny fic)





	Don't stop seeing.

Her hands move up and down next to his wrists, not wanting to touch but not knowing how to get him away. Condensation appears in an increasing spot on the screen, indicating her breaths are huffed and panicky but inconsistent like she doesn't know how to breathe at that moment. Her body is so stiff he wants to crumble just at the sight. Eyes glance at Pidge's left leg and how it's pulled up so that her knee is to her chest, it's foot pressing hard enough into the bed that a creak is released within their silence. The right leg is laid out bent on the bed, but it's her other foot rubbing against the white sheets frantically in her scared state that increases the crinkles under his eyes. The deep blue of his irises find their placement again, pointed in the direction of her masked face. His forehead presses to her helmet, feeling the cool of it against his skin Lance's larger hands grip onto it just a little more to stabilize his desperate mind.

"Don't stop seeing us." His tongue swipes out over his lips; their texture feels cracked almost, his saliva being only a temporary moisturizer. He averts his eyes to the hard floor of her room - dust and littered items dressing it - then looks back.

"Don't stop seeing Katie."

Lance hears a sharp inhale even through her heads encasement. There's a short pause before a whimper breaks into a loud sob, a flipped switch, sending him jolting back, the chair clanging so harshly against the ground he twirls rigidly around to find the source, stumbling halfway across the room. Ankles link and he falls.

**Author's Note:**

> haha can anyone guess the symbolism of lance falling? yeah very eDGE-
> 
> so i was reading this other fic and it was basically showcasing shame, the silent atmosphere of it was kind of interesting and it made me think of a scenario where Pidge is pretty much ashamed of something she did/that happened to her (something that really is serious) and cant see herself the same and doesnt really want to show her face.
> 
> has anyone seen the korean film about the little girl who was sexually assaulted and its about her and her family's recovery? (totally recommend that movie btw, its so good) thats kind of where this came from, not the crime, but the scene in the movie where her father is in the hospital room with her and she's sitting on the bed across the room from him but is hiding under the sheet and when he asks if she's embarrassed you can see her nod from beneath the cover. THATS WHAT I WAS HELLA INSPIRED FROM, i wanted a kind of thing where katie is in a similar situation of feeling too ashamed to show her face that she wears her helmet whenever the other paladins come in to see her while she's in bed recovering and she pretty much doesnt talk the entire time just speaks slightly with body language like nodding, shaking, shrugging, etc
> 
> so yeah, this isn't the best scene to describe that but i was imagining lance trying to bring her out of it and accidentally pushing the wrong button with that second piece of dialogue, poor boy doesn't even fully understand why she cried. maybe ill write another scene based on the original idea 
> 
> also this was really sketchy/drafty kind of so thats why it seems a little weird


End file.
